Le clan Uzumaki
by samounik
Summary: Tout est dans le titre :) sa fais un petit bout que elle est dans mon pc elle c'est une fic sur naruto Hinata si vous aimer je vais tapper la suite qui est sur papier :) p.s. c'ets ma premiere fic


Le clan Uzumaki

Ca faisait aujourd'hui 5 ans que Naruto avait quitté le village avec Hinata. Tout le monde avait rester surpris que c'est deux là partent ensemble. Il ne se parlait que très rarement. Ils ne laissèrent qu'une lettre pour leurs amis et la famille d'Hinata, qui ce résumait à dire: qu'ils reviendraient quand ils seraient plus forts. Des recherches avaient été faites pendant quelques mois mais sans succès. Tsunada décida donc d'arrêter les recherches.

Notre histoire commence au matin de cette 5e année. 

Au petit matin le ninja de garde à la porte du village de Konoha, voit apparaître 2 silhouettes dans la brumeà la lisière de la foret.

Arriver bientôt à la hauteur de la porte le ninja demanda aux voyageurs, ce qu'ils venaient faire au village.

C'est une jeune femme qui prie la parole:

«Nous somme venue voir Tsunada-sama.»

Le garde qui regarda la jeune femme plus attentivement, vit qu'elle était enceinte.

«Il me faut le nom de votre famille ou de votre clan. »

C'est toujours la jeune femme qui répond au garde.

«Nous somme du Clan Uzumaki.»

«Quel est le but de votre visite.»

Leur demanda le garde.

«Je suis venue voir Tsunada-sama pour la naissance de notre enfant.»

Lui dit la jeune femme un peu lasse de ses questions.

«Je vais devoir vous faire escorter jusqu'à l'Hokage. Car votre visite n'est pas inscrite au registre.»

Cette fois c'est l'homme qui prend la parole.

«Depuis quand Konoha est en haute sécurité?»

«Il y a quelques mois, nous avons eux plusieurs attaquent de ninja. L'hokage a décidé d'augmenter la sécurité du village pour protéger les villageois, désolé de ce contretemps.»

«Cette homme va vous accompagner au bureau de l'Hokage.»

Leur dit le garde.

Et le jeune couple entre dans du village.

«Ça n'a pas trop changé chéri.»

Dit la jeune femme.

«Non même le restaurant que j'avais l'habitude de venir est encore là.»

Le couple qui marchait derrière leur escorte, continuait à parler, sous le regard des villageois.

«T'a vue le jeune homme, il est très musclé.»

«T'a raison, il n'y a pas un seul ninja aussi musclé que lui ici. Tu crois que c'est sa femme avec lui?»

«Il lui tient la main, il y a de bonnes chances.»

«Elle est très belle, elle aussi.»

Le jeune couple passa devant un magasin de fleur où 2 femmes discutaient.

«Oh Sakura! Retourne-toi regarde le mec.»

Lui dit Ino, toute surprise.

Sakura se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

«Mais merde ta vue le monstre, s'il nous cherche des ennuis, on va avoir des problèmes pour l'arrêter.»

«Il son venue voir l'hokage, je suis certaine.»

«Pourquoi tu dit ça.»

Lui dit Sakura, curieuse.

«Ta pas vue la femme avec lui elle va sûrement bientôt accoucher,»

«Dit Ino, ils te disent rien ses 2 personnes.»

«Comme tu en parles, je crois que je les ai déjà rencontrés, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire où.»

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunada.

«Déjà terminée ta mission, Sasuke.»

Lui dit Tsunada.

«Cette mission de rang B était vraiment trop facile.»

«Pour le moment tu vas devoir te contenter de ça. J'ai donner la dernière de rang A à Kakashi»

«Je suis plus fort que lui vous auriez pu me la laisser.»

Mais a ce moment là Kakashi était entrer dans le bureau sans que Sasuke ne le remarque.

«Tu crois que l'élève a dépassé le maître.»

Lui dit Kakashi sur de lui.

«C'est ce que j'ai prouvé durant la dernière compétition.»

«On va bien voir sa demain à la compétition, mon petit.»

Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

«Je suis aussi grand que vous, arrêter de m'appeler petit. Vous aller voir que l'élève a dépassé le maître.»

Et sur ça, Sasuke sortie du bureau en claquant la porte.

«Il a grandit mais son comportement n'a pas changé.»

Lui dit Kakashi en se retirant après avoir remis son rapport de mission à Tsunada.

Mais juste avant de sortir, il lui dit.

«Nous avons des visiteurs très puissant.»

Sur cela Tsunada se leva.

«Et tu me dis ça que maintenant.»

«Il ne sont pas un danger pour nous. Mais en revanche pour des ninjas qui voudraient attaquer Konoha ça pourrait mal ce terminer pour eux.»

Tsunada ne comprenait pas trop où Kakashi voulait en venir.

Et il sortit du bureau du 5e Hokage.

Dans une petite salle de cours de l'académie attend Iruka. Perdu dans ses pensée.

«Ça fait aujourd'hui 5 ans que tu es venue me voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Pour me dire que tu partais, et que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle a personne. Partir pour devenir plus fort, c'est bien toi ça de plus partir avec la petite Hinata personne aurait pu se douter de ça. Vous avez réussit à cacher à tout le monde vos fréquentations, pendant 6 mois avant votre départ. La seule personne avec qui je peux en parler est mon élevé Hanabi sa petite sœur…»

Le fil de ses pensées fit couper par une petite voix.

«Vous ètes là, Iruka-sensei.»

«Oui vous pouvez entrer Hanabi.»

«Vous vouliez me voir, Iruka-sensei.»

«Oui je voulais savoir si tu avais reçue une lettre de ta sœur.»

«Oui comme à tous les 6 mois, mais cette fois elle dit qu'elle sera bientôt de retour, et vous Iruka-sensei?»

Questionne la jeune fille.

«Aussi, d'après ce que Naruto m'a écrit il devrait arriver dans les jours qui suivent. Je sais que tu veux que ta sœur assiste à ton examen de Genin mais je ne peux plus retarder les tests.»

«Je comprends, vous l'avez déjà retardé à plusieurs reprises. Demain même si ma sœur n'ait pas là je me battrais du mieux que je peux sensei.»

Iruka lui fit un sourire.

«Maintenent retourne en cours pour ne pas que Lee pose trop de questions.»

«Oui Iruka-sensei. Au revoir Iruka-sensei.»

«Aller moi aussi je dois terminer les préparatifs de demain avec les examinateurs.»

«Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez.» Demande l'homme qui escortait le jeune couple.

«Nous venons d'une petite île un peu après le pays de l'eau.»

«Je connais le village de la brume qui est situé au pays de l'eau, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un village sur une de ces île.»

«Il n'y a pas de village, nous étions seuls.»

«Excusez-moi!»

«Oui monsieur.»

Lui dit le garde curieux.

«Contentez-vous de nous escorter.»

Sur ces mots, le ninja se retourna vers l'avant un peu frustré de la réaction de l'homme.

«Bien monsieur.»

«Chéri?»

«Oui»

«Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu depuis notre arriver?

Tu as peur qu'ils nous prennent pour des déserteurs?»

«Nous sommes partit pour devenir plus fort pour Konoha, ce que j'ai peur c'est de la réaction de Obasan.»

«Obasan? A tu veux parler de Tsunada-sama.

Normal si tu l'appelles Obasan elle risque d'être fâcher contre toi. Tu devrais te contenter d'être polie au moins aujourd'hui.»

«Ta peut-être raison, aujourd'hui seulement.»

Lui dit le jeune homme en riant.

«Nous sommes arriver. Veuillez-vous présenter à l'admission pour avoir un rendez-vous avec l'Hokage.»

«Bien, merci.»


End file.
